


Test

by TestingTesting123



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TestingTesting123/pseuds/TestingTesting123





	Test

### Does anyone else think Caped Baldy is kinda hot?

| 

**Bakugolover**

Okay, I might just be crazy here. I don’t need to be kink shamed we’re talking PURE LOOKS here baby. So I can’t be the only one that thinks this but like… Caped Baldy got some muscles on him and it SHOWS  
  
---|---  
| 

**BlizzardFanboy95**

lmaooooo what is this???  
  
---|---  
| 

**Major Cringe**

Are u my username???  
  
---|---  
| 

**Bakugolover**

I SWEAR I'M NOT CRAZY!!! JUST LOOK AT THIS MAN!!!  
  
| 

**Bakugolover**

Tell me those arms aren't hot as hell  
  
---|---  
| 

**OiMobbu**

Isn't Caped Baldy that one guy that tries to take all the credit for other heros' work?  
  
---|---  
| 

**Bakugolover**

Look I told you all this in the beginning, THIS IS FOCUSED PURELY ON LOOKS  
  
---|---  
| 

**Major Cringe**

@Bakugolover we know we have eyes. that's why we're disagreeing  
  
---|---  
| 

**DemonCyborgismyHusbanddd**

Also Caped Baldy is.... bald??? Ew  
  
---|---  
  
Genos let out an incredulous scoff. Perhaps he _should_ take up Amai Masks’ offer to reach out to his fanbase. He could clear up a few things about appropriate behavior online.

| 

**DoggosDeservetheWorld**

hey man that's not fair  
  
---|---  
| 

**DoggosDeservetheWorld**

bald people can be hot too  
  
---|---  
| 

**Bakugolover**

THANK YOU!!!  
  
---|---  
| 

**OiMobbu**

Yeah, my boyfriend is bald and I still find him attractive. Don't be mean.  
  
---|---  
  
With a smirk, Genos reclined himself further back. Perhaps it wasn’t all bad.

| 

**Bakugolover**  
  
---|---  
  
Genos slammed the laptop shut louder than he originally planned. He glanced at the hall where the shower was still running. Steam was rushing out but there were no signs Saitama would do the same.

Genos opened the laptop. He tilted the monitor to close a little more than before.

| 

**Bakugolover**

Look I'm not saying you have to like the guy but I'm just saying maybe a person can appreciate the finer things in life  
  
---|---  
| 

**Bakugolover**

Such as skin-tight jumpers and a nice silhouette  
  
---|---  
| 

**BlizzardFanboy95**

lololol caped baldy is love. caped baldy is life.  
  
---|---  
| 

**Major Cringe**

@BlizzardFanboy95 I thought u were a blizzard stan?  
  
---|---  
| 

**BlizzardFanboy95**

every night i think about what it would be like to be in caped baldy's arms  
  
---|---  
| 

**BlizzardFanboy95**

@Major Cringe a man can have more than one stan  
  
---|---  
| 

**Bakugolover**

@BlizzardFanboy95 Welcome to the club  
  
---|---  
| 

**BlizzardFanboy95**

lmaooooo but lowkey?  
  
---|---  
| 

**OiMobbu**

Congrats everyone.  
  
---|---  
| 

**Major Cringe**

I'm disappointed in all of you  
  
---|---  
| 

**Guest5689423**

I don't know if I'm interrupting anything but I just wanted to add...  
  
---|---  
| 

**Guest5689423**

Caped Baldy is very, VERY good in bed  
  
---|---  
  
Genos destroyed the mouse in his hands. Using the trackpad, he scrolled as fast as his machinery would let him.

| 

**Bakugolover**

OMG  
  
---|---  
| 

**Major Cringe**

kshkfGH WHAT  
  
---|---  
| 

**BlizzardFanboy95**

lol wut  
  
---|---  
| 

**BlizzardFanboy95**

wait hold on is this real  
  
---|---  
| 

**DemonCyborgismyHusbanddd**

What the fuck  
  
---|---  
| 

**Bakugolover**

FJKASFKH DETAILS PLEASE???  
  
---|---  
| 

**DoggosDeservetheWorld**

it's probably a troll  
  
---|---  
| 

**OiMobbu**

Did they leave?  
  
---|---  
| 

**Bakugolover**

WAIT PLZ I NEED THIS  
  
---|---  
| 

**Bakugolover**

FJKSLDFHJAL DFKJL;JKLHJAD  
  
---|---  
| 

**DoggosDeservetheWorld**

i think they left  
  
---|---  
| 

**BlizzardFanboy95**

what a madlad  
  
---|---  
  
Genos reclined further in his seat.

_So it was all for nothing._

Genos scrunched his face in disgust. _Who in their right mind would brag about such a thing?_

Ignoring the fact that he was currently searching for that exact information, Genos couldn’t imagine sleeping with someone and subsequently sharing all those personal details online.

He had to make sure his Sensei wasn’t going to be taken advantage of.

What if they were a villain? Or some researcher trying to solve the mystery of Saitama’s power through inhumane means? Or worse, one of Caped Baldy’s many anti-fans trying to humiliate him for the world to see?

Genos didn’t know if Saitama thought of that person (or possible non-human, after all, Genos didn’t know his Sensei’s preferences) in a romantic sense or only as a one night stand, but to be so vulnerable with someone… and if they were to humiliate him for it? Genos didn’t know if anyone _could_ survive that.

Genos would never forgive them if they ever hurt Saitama.

It didn’t matter if Saitama ended up in a relationship with anyone. It was Genos’ duty as a good friend to look out for him.

The person(?) Saitama met (or possible unrelated troll, but Genos highly doubted that) used a guest account. So there was no way to find any account-related history. But perhaps they contacted the other members of the thread? He could find more information through the other accounts and subsequent internet circles.

| 

**Bakugolover**

WAIT NOOOOOO  
  
---|---  
| 

**Bakugolover**

I can;;t believe this;;  
  
---|---  
| 

**Major Cringe**

There's no way this is real  
  
---|---  
| 

**BlizzardFanboy95**

lmao we all know ur just jealous cringe  
  
---|---  
| 

**BlizzardFanboy95**

u couldn't stand the thought of someone else banging ur mans  
  
---|---  
| 

**Major Cringe**

What.  
  
---|---  
| 

**BlizzardFanboy95**

so u killed em  
  
---|---  
| 

**DemonCyborgismyHusbanddd**

I'm leaving  
  
---|---  
| 

**Bakugolover**

Well at least SOMEONE else appreciates Caped Baldy's assets  
  
---|---  
| 

**Bakugolover**

Actually, I think I'm going to make a group chat out of this  
  
---|---  
| 

**BlizzardFanboy95**

@Bakugolover dm me the link  
  
---|---  
  
Genos let out a soft breath. So there _was_ hope.

| 

**Bakugolover**

@BlizzardFanboy95 sure thing  
  
---|---  
| 

**Bakugolover**

@DoggosDeservetheWorld @OiMobbu You folks want in on this?  
  
---|---  
| 

**DoggosDeservetheWorld**

sure  
  
---|---  
| 

**OiMobbu**

Yeah. I'll ask my boyfriend if he wants to join too.  
  
---|---  
| 

**Bakugolover**

This is exciting!!!  
  
---|---  
| 

**Major Cringe**

Wait @Bakugolover  
  
---|---  
| 

**Major Cringe**

Can you send me the link too?  
  
---|---  
| 

**BlizzardFanboy95**

lmaoooo  
  
---|---  
| 

**Bakugolover**

I see you have learned to love the beautiful body that is Caped Baldy  
  
---|---  
| 

**Major Cringe**

No it's more like watching a cat hack up a furball. Strange and horrifying but you can't look away  
  
---|---  
| 

**Bakugolover**

Sure sure  
  
---|---  
| 

**OiMobbu**

My boyfriend @don'twigout says he'd like to join.  
  
---|---  
| 

**Bakugolover**

@OiMobbu Sure thing.  
  
---|---  
| 

**Bakugolover**

Hey everyone I sent the links  
  
---|---  
  
_This thread is closed. You can continue this topic at any of the following subthreads based on **hero.forums/DoesAnyoneElseThinkCapedBaldyIsKindaHot**_

_Go to hero.forums/DoesAnyoneElseThinkCapedBaldyIsKindaHot/Reactions_

_Go to hero.forums/DoesAnyoneElseThinkCapedBaldyIsKindaHot/Memes_

_Go to hero.forums/DoesAnyoneElseThinkCapedBaldyIsKindaHot/Serious_

_Go to hero.forums/DoesAnyoneElseThinkCapedBaldyIsKindaHot/OfficialGroupChat_

Genos ran a hand across his face with an exasperated sigh. It appeared he’d need to reserve some power for the coming hours. _He had work to do._


End file.
